Always and Forever
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Elle était mon étoile, elle l'avait toujours été. La voir heureuse me suffisait, mais que se passerait-il si même la voir me devenait impossible ? Ce que les cartes n'avaient pu prédire, je me devais de l'affronter. One Shot / Yuri


**Always and Forever**

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ressentit ce sentiment de solitude, celui qui m'avait apprivoisé, tout en dévorant mon âme. Depuis quand n'avais-je ressentit ce froid, comme si mon corps tout entier était relié à un vide immense, par de lourdes chaines de métal. Je connaissais bien cette horrible sensation qui avait pourtant disparu il y a quelques années, emportée par la chaleur de _son_ âme.

Mon cœur était pourtant empli de joie, nous avions gagné le Love Live, une victoire assez inattendu au départ, qui aurait cru que notre petit groupe d'idoles amateur irait aussi loin, mais nous étions vite devenus favoris, en fait, j'ai été la première à y croire, en croire en µ's, à croire en nous. Cependant, la fin du Love Live annonçait avec elle la fin de l'année, la fin des cours, la fin de µ's. Plus jamais nous ne rechanterions toutes ensembles en tant qu'idoles scolaires, mais c'est ce que les cartes avaient prédit. Au fond, chacune d'entre nous resterait à tout jamais un membre de µ's, une des neufs muses, qui avaient comblé mon cœur de bonheur toute l'année durant.

_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… hein ?_

C'était si difficile de dire au revoir à l'école, qui me rappelait tant de choses, où j'avais tant de souvenirs. Tous ses magnifiques moments passés avec les membres du club, qui étaient devenues mes amies. Tout ce que nous avions partagé, serait maintenant gravé dans l'âme de cette école, à tout jamais. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir sans dire au revoir, une dernière fois, même si j'étais sûre de revenir un jour ici. Après tout, c'est ce que les cartes prédisaient.

Avec les vacances d'été qui approchaient, l'établissement était de plus en plus vide, et à cette heure-ci, où le crépuscule viendrait bientôt emporter toute lumière dorant ces lieux, il serait bien difficile de croiser quelqu'un. Il n'y aurait que moi, et peut-être quelques larmes, pour dire une dernière fois merci.

L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air avait quelque chose de particulier, comme si elle était pleine des souvenirs des élèves qui avaient effectué leur scolarité, ici, dans l'académie Otonokizaka. Comme si elle attendait ceux des élèves à venir, qui s'inscriraient pour les années à venir. Nous avions vraiment réussi à sauver l'établissement d'une fermeture définitive, hein ? Et il y avait de quoi être fier. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés, si nous n'avions pas été toutes ensembles, à chaque instant. Ensemble, tout devenait possible. Si seulement nous pouvions rester ensembles encore un peu…

Il y avait un endroit que j'affectionnais particulièrement, bien qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec µ's, c'était la salle du conseil étudiant. Dieu seul sait combien d'heures j'avais passé ici en compagnie des membres, en _sa_ compagnie.

Arrivée devant la porte me rappela au combien j'avais apprécié travailler ici, vouer mon temps à aider les autres, tout en m'aidant moi-même, au fond. Ce que j'avais pu faire pour elles, je l'avais en fait, fait pour nous. C'était rassurant, de savoir que Honoka, Kotori et Umi avaient correctement prit la relève, mais si cela n'avait pas été évident au début.

Je m'apprêtais à toquer oubliant presque qu'il n'y avait plus personne ici, avant d'ouvrir la porte, le cœur lourd, quand celui-ci s'emballa vivement.

Elle était là, debout, prêt de la fenêtre où je m'étais tenu tant de fois, observant le ciel baigné par les derniers rayons du soleil.

« - Nozomi ? me fit-elle en regardant en ma direction.

- Je constate ne pas être la seule à avoir eu envie d'une point de nostalgie, Ericchi ! »

Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un ayant plus de charisme, plus de prestance, qu'elle. Eri Ayase, était de loin la plus belle personne qu'il m'avait été permis de voir. Une beauté froide à la peau pâle, des yeux bleus comme l'océan, au moins aussi profond, et ses longs cheveux blonds, hérités de sa grand-mère et de ses origines russes, faisaient d'elle une poupée de porcelaine inaccessible. Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois que mon regard croisa le sien, il y a trois ans, à notre entrée en première année. Alors que tout le monde semblait presque avoir peur d'elle, écrasés par sa simple présence, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé la personne qui saurait me comprendre, la personne que j'aurais su comprendre.

Me tenir à côté d'elle m'était devenu suffisant, comme si cela m'octroyait un nouveau souffle de vie à chaque instant. Travailler avec elle, rigoler avec elle, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'admirais depuis toujours, en l'appuyant du mieux que je pouvais, sans jamais en faire trop. Ericchi, qui voulait toujours bien faire pour les autres, pour l'établissement, sans jamais penser à elle, avait su toucher mon cœur comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce sentiment qui m'envahissait quand je me tenais prêt d'elle, quand je regardais ses yeux, ses lèvres, était devenu la source de mon bonheur, et celle de mon malheur. Ce sentiment qui m'était si précieux, qui remettait constamment en doute toutes mes pensées, qui me laissait rêveuse… était de loin ce que j'avais ressentit de plus intense jusqu'à maintenant. C'est ce que les cartes me disaient, c'était elle, l'étoile. Elle était mon étoile.

« - Cette école, cet endroit… vont beaucoup me manquer. »

En plus d'être magnifique, la voix d'Ericchi était tellement douce qu'elle apaisait mon âme. C'était probablement une des meilleures chanteuses du groupe, avec Maki. Chacune de nous possédait un talent particulier, mais Ericchi excellait dans tous les domaines, elle était belle, intelligente, d'une bonté d'âme et d'une gentillesse immense, et dansait merveilleusement bien. J'aurais pu rester à la regarder danser pendant des heures, sans jamais me lasser.

« - Elle est entre de bonnes mains, répondis-je. »

La blonde me sourit, avant de se diriger vers moi et de me regarder un instant dans les yeux. Pendant ces moments là, je ne savais pas trop si mon cœur s'emballait ou s'il s'arrêtait. Le temps, lui, semblait complètement figé dans un fragment de seconde. Ce sentiment d'excitation trahissait tous les principes de l'amitié même.

« - On rentre ensemble, Nozomi ?

- J'offre le thé, souriais-je. »

Personne ne savait ce que l'avenir présageait, ce que nous allions devenir, alors je profitais de chaque seconde de bonheur que je pouvais attraper dans cette vaste et longue vie qui allait s'offrir à moi. Et mon bonheur, c'était elle. Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, tout ce que je voulais.

L'odeur du thé au jasmin flottait dans l'air sucré, c'était son préférée, et je me régalais à la voir s'en délecter du bout de ses fines lèvres. Ce jour là, Eri n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, et je sentais bien autre chose que le simple fait de quitter Otonokizaka. Je la connaissais bien après avoir passé tout ce temps à ses côtés, je pouvais même prétendre être la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, c'était ma petite fierté personnelle. J'avais aussi ce don, celui de voir au plus profond de quelqu'un, mais avec Ericchi, ça l'était encore plus.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse, Ericchi ? »

La blonde posa sa tasse, l'air de rien, mais l'air trop sérieux pour me rassurer.

« - Nozomi… souffla-t-elle. »

Je sentais déjà une nouvelle loin d'être agréable arriver, tant que mon cœur se resserrait peu à peu, même si je n'en montrais rien. J'avais visé juste, comme je le faisais toujours.

« - Grand-mère m'a appelée hier, dans la soirée. On me propose une place, dans un spectacle de ballet, en Russie. »

Comme je m'y attendais. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête encore et encore, frappante de tous côtés.

« - C'est merveilleux, Ericchi, lui souriais-je presque à contrecœur. Tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser ton rêve ! »

Pourquoi mes propres paroles sonnaient faux ? J'avais cette sale impression de lui mentir, ou plutôt de me mentir. En fait ce n'était pas seulement une impression, c'était comme si l'avenir me trahissait. Pourtant, je savais combien Eri aimait danser. La première fois que je la vis vraiment heureuse, c'est lorsqu'elle intégra µ's, et cela suffit à me rendre heureuse à mon tour. C'était une occasion unique, comme il ne s'en présentait que trop peu souvent, pour qu'elle la refuse. La danse, c'était toute sa vie.

« - Je n'ai pas encore répondu, ça fait trois ans que j'ai quitté la Russie. Dis-moi, que dois-je faire, Nozomi ? me demanda-t-elle, tu sais toujours ce qui est le mieux pour les autres.

- Ton cœur connait déjà la réponse, Errichi. »

Je le savais, au plus profond de moi-même, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux combien cette offre, cet avenir qui lui souriait enfin, l'attirait comme une abeille par le miel. Malgré ça, elle semblait déchirée et perdue.

« - Mais vous toutes êtes ici…

- La distance ne brisera jamais l'amitié entre nous, si tu souhaites y aller, alors tu dois accepter. »

Ces mots encore étaient durs, plus que les précédents, comme si je la poussais à partir, à prendre cette décision que je maudissais tant. Eri s'approcha de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues.

« - Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Hein ? »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué, je n'avais même pas fait attention. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte, tant il m'était difficile de supporter son regard en souriant faussement, qu'une larme m'avait échappée. Mon propre corps me trahissait, et je me sentis soudainement effondrée sous le poids de ce qui semblait être le mieux pour elle. J'avais toujours été seule, toute ma vie, et maintenant qu'elle était enfin là, il fallait qu'elle parte. Je ne pouvais pas accepter. Jamais.

J'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse de cette poupée parfaite, qui faisait exploser tous ces sentiments incompris dans ma poitrine. Que pouvais-je faire, que pouvais-je dire ? Je souris, bêtement, comme je savais si bien le faire.

« - Nozomi… »

Je ne compris pas à ce moment là, ce qu'il venait de se passer, et n'eut d'ailleurs aucunement le temps de comprendre. Mon cœur me faisait agréablement mal, mais la douleur s'apaisa peu à peu tandis que mes joues se réchauffèrent. Une seconde larme roula sur ma peau, suivit bientôt d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que je ne maitrise plus du tout mes pleurs. Tristesse, ou soulagement, à cet instant, toute possibilité de réfléchir me semblait impossible. Non pas que cette sensation était désagréable, loin de là, mais je l'avais souhaité tant de fois, maudissant par la même occasion toutes mes pensées.

Je pouvais sentir les lèvres de mon amie toucher tendrement les miennes. Elles étaient encore plus douces que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

« - Eri…chi ? »

Son regard, posé sur moi, en brulait presque ma peau. Je me levais de ma chaise, et m'approchant délicatement vers elle, offris à mon tour mes lèvres aux siennes. C'était cette fois plus long, plus intense, plus profond. Comme si mes lèvres étaient attirées tels des aimants qu'on ne pouvait plus détacher. J'entendais mon cœur battre plus vite que jamais dans ma poitrine qui se faisait étrangement lourde. Lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ma bouche j' m'offrais volontiers à ce plaisir de plus presque interdit. Cette émotion de plaisir, et ce sentiment de tristesse se mélangeaient parfaitement et traversaient mon corps tout entier. Mes jambes se faisaient lourdes, mon souffle court alors que je m'agrippais difficilement à l'uniforme de ma partenaire qui me serrait fortement d'une dangereuse étreinte.

Avais-je le droit de rêver quelques secondes, moi aussi ? Ou bien rêvais-je déjà. Je ne savais trop dire si c'était bel et bien la réalité, ou juste un doux songe qui prendrait bientôt fin.

« - Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, Nozomi… chuchota Eri, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le mien, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Viens avec moi, souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille. »

Ces quelques mots m'arrachèrent mes dernières larmes alors que je la serrais comme si le ciel allait me l'enlever.

_Si c'était un rêve, alors jamais je ne souhaiterais me réveiller. _

_Elle était ma douce réalité…_


End file.
